Hit and a Miss
by somedayyou'llloveme
Summary: Risa had never been good at sports, and this was no exception. But of course, Atsushi would always be there to catch her. One-shot.


**B/N: Hey there! This marks my first Fan fiction…ever. I wrote this up a couple of years back for fun, and now I figure is a good a time as any to post it up!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hit and a miss**

After the Mimi incident, Risa and Atsushi had gone back to normal, well… not entirely normal because things were different now, very different. They weren't "all hanshin kyojin" anymore. That aside they had recovered.

It is now two weeks before our hero's graduation.

"Uwaaaaaah! Baseball?" Risa whined quite loudly at the gym teacher's proclamation of the game they would be playing today.

"Koizumi! Can't you be quiet?" Atsushi questioned with his hands clutching his ears. "Giantess" he huffed under his breath.

'FWAP'

Risa punched him in the back of the head

"I heard that, micro-boy" Risa said, glaring at him.

"And? What if I said it so that you'd hear it?" Otani said glaring right back.

"Well then you got what you deserved" Koizumi pouted.

"Gah! And stop making that butt-ugly, dead-fish face!" Atsushi demanded with a disgusted expression.

"Ah! Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" Risa yelled.

Atsushi said nothing; he just turned a bright shade of red.

"s-shut up" he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Atsushi still had not gotten used to the thought of this giant woman being his girlfriend, he loved her but he'd never say so. Risa took one look at his face and knew it was time to stop.

The gym teacher brought out the equipment while Risa and Atsushi just stood in silence. Risa and Atsushi ended up on the same team with Nobu and Nakao, but Chiharu and Suzuki were numbered for the opposing team.

Nakao was up to bat first, Nobu cheered with loving words that made Risa's face red. Nakao easily hit the ball far and ran two bases quickly, and little did they know that the worst was yet to come.

The people in heaven must've had it out for Risa, because she was next. She tilted her head back, swallowed and tromped onto the field. She was literally shivering at home plate. The ball was thrown.

'WHOOOSH!'

The ball whizzed right by Risa and she hadn't made a move, she resembled a doe in the headlights.

"Strike" called the umpire.

"Come on Risa! You can do it!" Cried Nobu supportively.

Risa Koizumi had never been the athletic type, she had been tall since she was little and we all know what long legs equate to; Often falling over your own feet.

She focused for a second and drew up the courage to swing. The ball was thrown fast. And then…

'FWAP'

Risa woke up on one of the beds in the infirmary. The last she could recall was swinging the bat as hard as she could at the fast approaching ball and then…nothing. This reminded her of when her of when Otani had had a fever and she had visited him. Otani had passed out and 'accidentally bumped' her lips, and then he couldn't remember that he'd done it.

"Huh? K-Koizumi! You're awake!" Atsushi said running to Risa's bedside.

"What? Um…Otani what happened?" Risa said lifting her head from the pillow only to have it pushed back lightly by Atsushi.

"You remember when you swung the bat at the ball?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah, but after that?"

"The ball hit you straight in the middle of the head" Atsushi said with a loving smile, chuckling softly.

"Oh. Ouch, I was wondering why my head was throbbing like I'd just got run over by a pack of rhinos" Risa said.

Atsushi giggled lightly at Risa's comedic simile.

"Y'know, you really had me worried" he admitted turning his face away so that she couldn't see him blush.

Risa smiled and pulled Atsushi into a hug. He didn't complain, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, content to have her close to him.

Otani pulled away slightly to brush his lips against hers.

Risa smiled "are you feeling feverish Otani?"

Otani smiled and giggled a little and then he lowered his head to kiss her again. To Otani's surprise, Risa pulled his face closer and wound her hands in his hair. Despite his wants, Atsushi pulled away.

"Risa, you still haven't recovered fully" Otani protested, though his thoughts were completely opposite.

"I was not done kissing you; do I need to come over there?" Risa whispered seductively

Risa had the pleasure of watching Atsushi's face turn tomato read at her declaration. He kissed her once more but stopped for the sake of Risa's health.

"You idiot." Otani whispered lovingly.

Risa was content with staying like this forever as they whispered the hours away.

A/N: I know it was rough, but please be gentle as i lean more towards art than writing.

Please review to help me get better!


End file.
